BREAKING DAWN
by queencrown
Summary: Emerald, a Fire Nation girl living in the colonies, is captured by the Freedom Fighters. Rated M. Written by queencrown and her best buddy, Jensey! Please read and review. CHAPTER 1, KIDNAPPED, AND TWO,THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS, ARE UP
1. Kidnapped

**As'/N – Hello! It's very important that you imagine this like a movie – it makes it even better!! Please review. **

Emerald ran over the bumpy tree roots of the forest. "Em, come back! The games over!" Seth's voice echoed from a distance. There was no way she was going to fall for that. She laughed and picked up her speed. Emerald was always the last to be found during hide and seek, and she would like to keep it that way. "Emerald, really come on!" Her best friend, Brook laughed to her. "We're not kidding! We're not even supposed to be in here!" Lily joined in on the calling. Emerald ran farther and farther, her friends' cries soon grew quiet, and she was alone.

A small clearing was in sight, it's glow not as orange as the rest. Emerald ran for it, but came to a stop abruptly when she was pulled to a stop. She turned around in a small panic.

Oh, her dress had caught.

Emerald turned to release the hem of her dress from the grasp of the tree branch and heard a small thud behind her. Her heart instantly sped up.

_Relax, Em, it's just a lemur… or a bear. _

"Em, where are you?" Seth's voice called to her. Oh no, she had to run. Emerald tugged at her dress until it was set free, she turned to run. To put some distance between her and her friends' calls, to –

Emerald let out a gasp. There was a man, just behind her

"What are you doing here?" He didn't say it like a question, he had demanded.

Emerald stared at him. He wasn't a man. He was a boy, maybe even her age. It was his eyes that had deceived her.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Emerald decided to play the role of an innocent teenager. Why shouldn't she be in the woods? What was wrong with it He didn't seem to take it, his eyes continued to watch her carefully. His eyes looked like they had seen many things… terrible things. Things that had hurt him.

"You shouldn't be here." They were caring words, but they weren't spoken that way. He said it like it was a warning… like he knew the danger…like he _was_ the danger.

"Why not?" Emerald's voice rang with confidence even though she didn't have any. _Try not to be scared, Em, Don't be scared. _If this guy was dangerous, she had to be calm, or at least pretend to be. _Be strong, Em. _"My father's a soldier." She said to him, hoping he would leave her alone.

Something had changed in the boy's eyes. He cocked his head to the side, "A _Fire Nation_ soldier?" His voice was louder, as if he wanted the trees to hear it.

He didn't sound afraid.

But she did.

"Y-Yes" Her whisper seemed to have triggered some sort of alarm.

They came from the trees. They binded her hands behind her back and gagged her.

Em felt like she would die. Her heart hammered inside her chest, threatening to break through her skin.

Em had one last look at the hawk eyed boy, who stared back into her fearful eyes with no emotion, until her eyes were covered with darkness.

**A's/N: Wasn't that exciting?!?! When it says "like he wanted the trees to hear it" he – Jet - obviously wanted the Freedom Fighters to hear it! I hope you all caught on! Please nice reviews or nice questions, no trashing please!**


	2. The Freedom Fighters

**CHAPTER 2 – THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS**

**As'/N – Hello! Make sure you read the note at the end of this chappie – very important! Please review!**

The flames danced inside the pit, casting an orange glow on the faces of the young men.

"What do we do with the girl now?" The boy asked. His sharp eyes scanned the group waiting for someone to answer his question.

"We could let her go." One suggested. He was unsure of himself – unsure of whether those eyes would glare like a thousand daggers or shine at his idea.

"No." daggers, "she would tell someone about us." He dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

"We could kill her..." This one's voice rang deeper then the rest, "drown her in the river." He too looked at the sharp eyed one for approval. They waited in silence for the leader's opinion to be spoken.

"It's a possibility." The suspense in the air thickened, it was not a clear answer. It was quiet again, except for the sudden spit of the fire.

"We'd have to ask her a few questions first." He eyed the members around the fire "We could learn a little bit more about this Fire Nation scum." The fire spit again, sending red sparks into the night sky. "We'd kill her afterwards, of course."

"Wait." Someone spoke against the leader, "Do we have to kill her?" His voice was smooth, and – enchanting, in a way, like it was special that it was being spoken. He looked from face to face, then lastly to the leader. The hawk-like eyes just stared at him, wanting him to continue. "…We could keep her around…like, you know, for ransom." The eyes lit up, he liked the idea. He then again scanned the group, a crooked smile on his face, then, once again, returned to the quiet one. He nodded his head once, the smile still on his face. The rest of the boys did the same.

These boys – the lost boys, the outcasts,

The Freedom Fighters.

**AS'/N – Oh gosh, love that ending. Okay just to make sure you know, the hawk-eyed boy/leader is (obviously) Jet. The deep voiced guy is Pipsqueak, and this guy – "**_**His voice was smooth, and – enchanting, in a way, like it was special that it was being spoken.**_**" – is Longshot! Hope you all gathered that info. Please review nicely!**


End file.
